


King of the Road

by Aishuu



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Community: chain_of_fics, Driving, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran might never be king of Britannia like his illustrious father, but he was determined to be king of the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Road

Bran obviously wasn't driving with all four wheels on the road.

Will drew on the patience of an Old One, reminding himself that he couldn't be killed by such mortal methods. His fingers dug deeply into the fabric of his seat, though, belying his supernaturally calm façade.

"Bran, perhaps you should slow down?" Will suggested in a soft voice. 

Bran ignored him, pumping the gas as they hit a straightaway. They were doing a good thirty kilometers above the speed limit, weaving through traffic, which was remarkable since they weren't quite sure they were going the right way. Neither of them were familiar with Swansea, but since Bran could read all the signs, Will had agreed to let him drive.

Will realized a minute into the ride it had been a poor choice on his part. Bran was the very model of a psycho driver. Will had known the other boy had anger issues, but hadn't realized it would manifest itself in the form of road rage.

Bran swore as someone tried to cut him off, and Will had to admit that Welsh was a wonderful language to curse in. He knew what Bran said wouldn't translate perfectly in English, but the general meaning had him blushing.

The car jerked as Bran forced it into a turn that had Will convinced that Bran was somehow channeling the magic of his ancestors. He hoped so, or else Bran was going to get them in trouble. Will might not have been quite mortal, but he was aware that an accident could _hurt_ him.

"Bran? Didn't that sign mean stop?" Will asked as they whipped through an intersection.

"Maybe for some people," Bran muttered, before flashing a smile that reminded will of a dog on the hunt. He pushed his sunglasses back into his white hair, the tawny eyes glinting in challenge.

Will took a deep breath, and advised himself to stay calm. Bran might never be king of Britannia like his illustrious father, but he was determined to be king of the road. Bran wanted a fight, and Will wasn't going to give it to him.

"Just keep your eyes on the road," Will said through gritted teeth. Will knew better than to fight a losing battle.


End file.
